The Book Keeper
by thatonechicknobodylikes
Summary: This is not the story of a good little girl who is magically transported into the Harry Potter world to save the day. Oh no, that kind of story must be found elsewhere. This girl(who was really not quite so little) was given all she desired and more and decided that she would sample the dark side of life. But at what cost? (OC-Insert, Borderline Mary-Sue, Manipulative Dumbledore)
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize. Grace belongs to me, and is the product of my imagination. Any similarities to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One-**

This is not the story of a good little girl, who saves the day with Harry Potter, thwarting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, befriending the Gryffindors, and being a lovable little sod. If you came here for _that_ kind of story, I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken. For this is the story of quite an ordinary little girl, -who was actually 19 years old- who just happened to stumble upon a book one day in the library. Oh, but this was no ordinary book, for even though it seemed just like every other copy of Harry Potter, (Which happened to have all of the books in one, giant book) as she touched it, she was sucked in to the Harry Potter world. And as she landed in quite a huff, in what seemed to be a forest, a note appeared in front of her. The note read-

 _Dear lucky participant!_

 _You have been randomly chosen to live in this world! Definitely on purpose, not like_

 _we accidently screwed up your life or anything… Okay, okay. We screwed up a spell_

 _or something, and now you're trapped until the story finishes. Sorry! But, as an_

 _apology, we'll give you magic, and you can pick whatever age you want to be. In fact,_

 _we'll even grant you ten wishes! Isn't that nice! Please don't sue us? Anyway, the book_

 _is in-world with you, and only you will be able to read it, to avoid somebody knowing_

 _what will happen in their future. So make your wishes, and enjoy your adventure!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Department of Plotlines_

And as that not-so little girl grinned, hoisting the book that sent her here in one hand, she decided that she would be evil.

* * *

I chuckled to myself as I read the note again, before tucking it into the book that brought me here.

"Ten wishes, eh?" I said, contemplating what I should do. "And should I stay my age or become younger? Be a Hogwarts student?" I considered my options, and pouted. "I can't decide! I'll be evil, so I'll side with Moldy, but should I become a Dark Lady, or just tag along at Hogwarts? Oh, I wish I could just be a metamorphmagus so that I could change my age at will!"

My face paled as I realised what I had just said, and before I could take it back, I heard a female voice say "Wish granted. To use Metamorphic Ability, just focus on what you want to look like, and channel magic to activate. Beware, strong emotions may trigger involuntary changes, such as hair or eye colour change. Memories of how to use this ability are now in your mind. You have nine wishes left. Do you wish to use another?"

I shook my head and jumped up, crying, "No!"

The voice just said calmly, "Very well. Again, you have nine wishes. Do you wish to incorporate a safe word, to avoid accidental wishing?" I gaped, and very quickly agreed. "Very well," the voice said. "What do you wish the safe word to be?"

I thought about various phrases that I could remember, but eventually, I said, "My safe word will be… I wish upon a star" The voice was silent for a moment.

"Are you aware that 'I wish upon a star' is more than one word?"

"Yes."

"Very well. When you make a wish, you must state, 'I wish upon a star'. For example, if you were to wish for world peace, you would say, 'I wish upon a star, I wish for world peace.' Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Have a nice day. Goodbye." The voice grew silent, and I winced.

"Oh, dear lord I wasted a wish… At least it was on something cool, I guess?" Humming, I thought about my wishes. "Well, unless I decide to attend school, I won't know any magic, except for what I can remember from the series…" I thought out loud. "And I would love to know wandless magic. So that's three wishes gone. And I need to be from a wealthy pureblood family if I am going to be able to do _anything_. So if I combine that into one wish… Say… I wish to be the only living member of the richest pureblood family… Or should I use two wishes and wish for an unlimited supply of money and make up a last name and have that become a pureblood family? I'll come to it when I get to it." I shook my head and decided to use two wishes now, to get out of this forest. "I wish upon a star," I said. "I wish that I have mastered wandless magic."

"Wish granted. To use Wandless Magic, channel magic to the part of your body that you wish to cast out of, and focus on the spell you wish to cast. Memories of how to cast wandless magic are now in your mind. You have eight wishes left. Do you wish to use another?"

"Yes," I said.

"Very well. Since you entered the safe word previously, you will not have to do it again. Please state your wish." The voice said.

"I wish to know how to do every working spell that has ever existed." I wished, knowing that if this was a story I'd be on the fast track to Mary-Sue land.

"Wish granted. The knowledge will be inserted into your brain. You have seven wishes left. Do you wish to use another?"

"No."

"Very well. Have a nice day. Goodbye." I grinned and searched my new memories for the knowledge on how to disparate and apparate. I picked up my book, shrunk it, and used my new metamorphmagus skill to change my dyed purple hair to a mousy brown. My eyes went from blue to hazel and my face faded to a forgettable nobody. I became slightly plump with next to no figure, and I shrunk a few inches. All in all, I looked like someone you wouldn't glance twice at. Perfect. With a twist of my hand, I apparated into a place that every Harry Potter fan knows- The Leaky Cauldron. I strode up to the bar, and cleared my throat. The barman, Tom, I think his name is, smiled at me and put a glass that he was cleaning away.

"What can I do for you, Mam?" He asked, leaning on the bar.

I gave him a smile. "Just a room for the night thanks… I have to pop off to Gringotts first though, if you don't mind…"

He nodded and pulled out a book and quill, flipping to a clean page. "And what was your name?"

"Grace Smith," I said using a common last name. Tom smiled and jotted it down, before putting the book away.

"Just see me for your key when you get back from Gringotts, okay?" I agreed, then exited the Cauldron to the small ally behind it, where you get into Diagon Ally. Since there was no one else out there, I decided to use a wish.

"I wish upon a star, I wish to have a never ending pouch of wizarding money."

The female voice returned, stating, "Wish granted. In a moment, a pouch will appear in your hand. Please hold one hand open to the sky." I did as she asked, and a moment later, a small brown bag thudded lightly onto my palm. "When you wish to withdraw money, place your hand in the pouch and think of the amount of money you would like. The money will appear in your hand. When withdrawing large amounts, please withdraw multiple small lumps of money instead of one large sum. You have six wishes left. Do you wish to use another?"

"No."

"Very well. Have a nice day. Goodbye." At this, I tucked the pouch into my pocket and channelled magic into my finger, tapping the bricks. Staring like a delighted child as it opened, I wandered down the street. I spotted many of the shops I had read about, but the first shop I visited was a trunk shop. As I walked in, I heard a bell chime, and a tall man came out from behind a shelf.

"Ah, yes, how do you do? What can I help you with mam?" He said, rubbing his palms together.

"Just browsing thanks," I said, winding through the trunks. There were your ordinary trunks like Harry's in the books, but there were also ones with rooms in them, ones that only opened with a drop your blood, even chilled trunks for food, or storing potions. Eventually I settled on one of the roomed ones, with feather light, stabilising and shrinking charms on it. The rooms inside the trunk were basic, it had a bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen, but it also had a magic-proof training room. For disguise purposes, it had a section which made it look like an ordinary one sectioned Hogwarts trunk too. _"This'll be great,"_ I thought, _"If I decide to be a student…"_ Paying for the trunk, I shrunk it down and stuck it in my pocket. Quickly, I checked to see if anyone was looking, -there wasn't- I conjured a checklist. I checked off getting a trunk, -don't ask me where I got the pen- and read the next item on the list. "Robes. Madam Malkins then, I suppose!" I shoved the list in my pocket, and strolled down the street. I passed the Owl Emporium and vowed to visit it later. I went into Malkins, and signalled a helper. She came bustling over, a tape measure slung around her, and pins stuck in her robe.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, how can I help you?" She said, guiding me to a mirror where she waved her wand, and the measuring tape started fluttering about.

"Uh, I'd like a set of everyday robes thanks…" I said, my voice timid, suiting my outward appearance. (I had transfigured my clothes into plain robes earlier)

"Any particular colour, or material?" she questioned, rummaging through some fabric. "We can also enchant your robes for a gallon, adding a sickle for every extra spell after the first."

I nodded, and said, "A dark grey please, and whatever material you think is best… Something that's comfortable, but elegant and easy to move around in."

She nodded, and pulled a swatch of silk, saying, "This is Acromantula silk, if you're willing to spend just that little bit more. It's extremely comfortable, and as you can see, very elegant. It's also 5 gallons a meter. Do you want it?" I nodded, and she continued. "The different enchantments that can be added to it include stain and wrinkle proofing, making it tougher and not so easy to tear, and a spell to make your robe grow with you. Only a few sizes, though, the material won't stretch that far. A full list is available at the counter."

"I'll want all of those spells you mentioned added to it please?"

She nodded, and waved her wand, causing the tape measure to stop measuring me, and go back around her neck. "How many robes do you want?"

"Two, thanks," I said. She nodded and said that they'd be ready within the hour, and I left the shop, pulling out my list. _"Let's see, I won't check off the robes just yet, because I still have to come back. Books… Hmm… You know, I think I will go to Hogwarts. But not as a student… As a teacher… Not the Dark Arts position, of course… But something else… Hmm… Anyway, I should go and buy a copy of the Prophet, to see if there is a job advert in there…"_ Luckily, I could see a branch office from here, so I walked towards it. I entered the building, and saw a rack of today's newspaper. Grabbing one, I walked up to an information desk, and cleared my throat.

A petite blond lady looked up and gave me a fake smile. "Welcome to the Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley Branch! How can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to buy this, and subscribe, thanks," I said, setting the paper down.

"Certainly! That'll be one knut for the paper, and two knuts for the initial subscription fee." I paid her, and she pulled out some paper from a draw, and handed me a quill. Tapping both with her wand, -which made words appear on the paper- she smiled again. "There we go! Just fill that out and give it back to me, and you'll be done!" Quickly scribbling my details on the form, I gave it and the quill back to her. She took them and I left, exiting the office. Heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, I paid Tom the money for a night, and ordered some lunch. -"Just a bowl of soup, thanks!"- As I sat down, I pulled out the newspaper and flicked to the job section. The DADA position was there, as well as a position for a Potions Assistant. _"This wasn't in the book…"_ A strange sensation came over me, and I had the oddest urge to look at the note that appeared when I landed in this world. Sure enough, when I pulled it out, (after I had enlarged the book) some new writing had appeared down the bottom.

 _P.S.- Since you've decided not to change your age, we've decided to_

 _give you a teaching position so you can be close to the action. You've_

 _also received teaching qualifications for that subject, and in a minute,_

 _you'll suddenly be an expert in Potions! In your new trunk, (nice choice,_

 _by the way) will be the suitable documentation, as well as a_

 _magical birth certificate, under the name Grace Kellingsworth, a_

 _pureblood family known for potions, of which you are the last member._

 _Oh yeah, and documents saying you've been home-schooled and have a_

 _masters degree in Potion making. Enjoy!_

 _\- The Department of Plotlines_

I sat back as a wash of information entered my head, and my eyes blurred slightly.

Tom came over with my food and looked at me worryingly. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting my food on the table. I nodded, paid him, and started eating, mentally going over the new information in my brain. He shook his head and walked away, collecting glasses here and there. I finished eating, and re-shrunk the book and note, tucked the paper under my arm and headed to Ollivanders, to buy my first wand.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking around until the end of the chapter! This is my first (published) story, so any _constructive_ criticism is welcomed! And yes, I am aware of how dangerously close my OC, Grace is to becoming a Mary Sue. But I promise that there will be repercussions of simply wishing for magic! And not everyone will like her either, or be fooled by her mask of beauty and grace. **

**I will be updating this once a week, every Sunday. (Australian time)** **I hope to see you again soon!**

 _ **If you have any advice, and/or constructive criticism, please leave a review!**_

 ** _-2425 words this chapter-_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize. Grace belongs to me, and is the product of my imagination. Any similarities to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two-**

 _Tom came over with my food and looked at me worryingly. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting my food on the table. I nodded, paid him, and started eating, mentally going over the new information in my brain. He shook his head and walked away, collecting glasses here and there. I finished eating, and re-shrunk the book and note, tucked the paper under my arm and headed to Ollivanders, to buy my first wand._

* * *

The door jingled as I walked in, my shoes loudly tapping the ground as I entered the quiet store.

"How can I help you, my dear?" A soft voice said beside me.

Refusing to spook, I faced the voce and smiled. "Ollivander, I presume?" His face drooped a little and he nodded. "I'd like to buy a wand for myself, my previous one snapped…"

He peered at my face, and clicked his fingers, causing a tape measure to come flying out of a back room, and started to measure random aspects of my body. "I've never seen you before… Didn't get your wand here, did you?"

"No, I received it from my mother, who had just gotten a new one," I lied smoothly, still smiling. Ollivander clicked again, and the tape measure fell to the ground. He rummaged through a shelf, before coming out with a box.

"Oak, 13 inches, relatively springy, with dragon's heartstring as a core. Go on, give it a wave!" I picked the wand up, but before I could move it, he snatched it out of my hand, muttering. Picking up another box, he opened it and said, "Jasper, 9 inches, phoenix feather, quite sturdy." I took hold of it, and waved it in the air, causing a few boxes to fall off the shelves. Ollivander's eyes brightened, and he hurried off. "A tricky one, eh? Never mind, never mind. What about this beauty then? Pine with unicorn's tail, 10 inches, firm." This wand didn't work either, shattering a window. We went like this for ten minutes or so, before he pulled out a box at the back of the shop. "Eucalyptus Gum, from Australia, with siren's hair as the core… Very odd substance, will only work with certain woods… 12 inches, and surprisingly flexible." I took the box, worried that I may not find a wand because I was not truly from this the box, I saw a pale wand with soft carvings around the base, and a handle that perfectly fit my hand when I picked it up. It was quite slender, and exuded simple elegance. I waved it in an arc in the air, causing a shower of sparks to drift down. Ollivander sighed happily. "Another perfect match… Better at Potions than anything else, not so good at household magic and the like. You'll look after this one, won't you?"

I nodded, gazing at my wand. "Do you sell any wand-care kits? Or holsters?"

"We do," he said, pulling out two boxes. One was slightly bigger than the other, and wooden, while the other was cardboard. "We have the basic and the deluxe care kits, and as for holsters, we have both hip and wrist."

I pointed to the wooden box. "I'll take the deluxe kit, and a wrist holster with all the enchantments."

He nodded, and put away the cardboard box, exchanging it for what appeared to be a leather band. "This is dragon hide, enchanted to prevent the summoning of your wand when it is in the holster, will only work for the wand's owner, and has a 'Notice-me-not' charm on it." He picked it up and placed it on my wrist, showing me how to put it on and take it off. "Your wand should just slide into your hand if you flick your wrist like so, that's right," he said, as I flicked my wrist. Just as he said, my new wand slid into my hand, ready to use. I flicked my wrist again, and it slid back. "Now, for the care kit, the holster, and the wand, that'll be thirty-three gallons. Eight for the wand, 10 for the holster and 15 for the kit, you see." I fished out the correct money, and paid him. I left the store, shrinking the kit with my new wand, I put it in my pocket my way to Madam Malkins to pick up my new robes. I was greeted by the shop assistant that helped me last time, who gestured me over to the counter.

She handed me a bundle wrapped in paper, saying, "That'll be twenty gallons and five sickles please."

I paid her, asking, "May I use your changing room to put one of these on?" She smiled and nodded, and I changed into one of the new robes. Scrunching my nose slightly, I focused on changing my outward appearance. A tingling sensation ran over my body, and when I opened my eyes there was a tall woman looking at me. I blinked, and her blue eyes did the same. _"A mirror then."_ My new form had waist-length black hair, and was slightly curvy, but not overly so. The robe's enchantments held up and altered, clinging to my new shape. I smiled, and my new lips showed a wicked grin, one now perfect brow arching in the air. Hey, why not be sexy if you have the choice? _"This will be what I'll look like when I'm at Hogwarts, then. Perfect…"_ Like water flowing off a ducks back, my plain persona flowed back, and I sighed, gathering up my old clothes and shrinking them. I exited the changing room, nodded at the assistant and left. Across the street was the post office, so I went there. There were owls everywhere, in different cages. I paid the man behind the counter for a long-distance owl, and some paper. He handed me a quill, paper and a little key with a number on it. Leaning on the counter, sightly to the side so the person behind me could be served, I started to write an application letter.

 _To whomever it may concern,_

 _My name is Grace Kellingsworth, and I am writing to apply for the Potions Assistant_

 _position. I am 23 years old, and have a Master's Degree in Potion making. This would_

 _be my first job of the teaching kind, but I am ready and willing to learn. Included_

 _are copies of my certificate and identification. I will be available for contact at the_

 _Leaky Cauldron after tomorrow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Grace Kellingsworth._

I rolled up the parchment tightly, before unshrinking my trunk and rummaging through the documents inside. I pulled out a NEWTS certificate, -O's in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration, while E's in everything else, I noticed- a birth certificate, and a certificate stating that I'd gotten a Master's degree in Potions. Pulling out my wand, I duplicated them all, and rolled them with the letter. Putting everything away, I went over to a cage -number six, was written on the key- with a large eagle owl inside, and unlocked the door. Instantly, it hopped out, baring a leg with a small tie on it. I attached the papers, and stood back as the owl spread its' wings and soared out an open window. Even though I knew that I had the job, it still made me slightly nervous to see it fly away with my hopes attached. Shaking my head, I returned the key to the counter and left the building. I decided to go to Flourish and Blotts, to get some quills and paper, as well as some books. Opening the door, I started to browse picking up several books on ancient runes, warding, potions and other such subjects. I bought some self-inking quills, and a stack of parchment (shrunk and packaged) as well, vowing to go into a muggle stationary store later. Paying for it, ("That'll be 10 gallons, seven sickles and 3 knuts, please!") I quickly shrunk the package shoved it into my pocket.

It was getting pretty dark when I left the store, so I went back to the Cauldron, and headed upstairs to my room. It was only basic, a double bed and bathroom, but it would do. I enlarged everything I had brought that day, and opened my trunk. I took everything out of the standard part of the trunk, and switched it to the living part. I climbed down into what was basically a flat, and put everything I had brought at Flourish and Blotts as well as the 'Harry Potter' book and my ID papers away in the study. The spare robe went into the closet in the bedroom and the wand-care kit sat on the coffee table in the living room. Nodding, I climbed out of the trunk, and went to sleep on the bed in the hotel room.

I woke up the next morning, and cast a quick cleaning charm on my clothes, had a shower and shrunk my trunk before heading down stairs for breakfast. Greeting Tom, I ordered a quick breakfast and told him that I wouldn't be staying another night.

After breakfast, I paid Tom, bid him farewell, and then left for Diagon Alley. Just before I opened the portal since there was nobody out there with me, I shifted into my teaching persona. With a shake of my head, I opened the portal and stepped out, heading for the Owl Emporium. I smiled slightly as I entered the shop, and walked over to the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the slightly pubescent teen said, his face brightening into a smile.

"Hello…" I drawled, looking around. "I'm looking for an owl that will be able to fly post long and short distances, but will be a nice companion animal as well." The teen nodded, and walked over to a row of cages, gesturing to a black owl huddling at the back of its cage.

"This one," he said, unlocking the cage, "Is a Greater Sooty Owl. Just came in last week, and his breed are known for being protective and attached to their owners. Very loyal, too." I raised an eyebrow, and he lifted an arm for the owl to step onto, and brought it out of the cage. I smiled at the bird, lifting a shoulder, and it hopped onto it.

"I'll take him," I said, stroking the birds' crest gently. "I'll take a bag of food and a perch as well, please." The teen collected the items and I paid for them, before shrinking them down and putting it in my pocket. As I left the store, I said to the owl, "I think I'll name you Ash…" The large bird bobbed his head and lifted his wings a little, as if the say that he agreed. Smiling, I went back to the Leaky Cauldron and 'met' Tom. "Good morning," I said, inclining my head slightly. "I'd like to have a room for the next few nights… I may stay longer, depending on my business here."

He nodded, and brought out the book again, and compared prices. "That'll be 50 gallons for a week, but 10 gallons per night if you pay as you go."

I agreed, and payed him 10 gallons for that night. "I may be receiving mail while I'm here too, and I'm not quite sure whether it'll be sent straight to me, or to the bar in general."

"If it's sent here," he stated, "I'll have it sent to your room right away. What was your name again, sorry?"

"My name is Grace Kellingsworth," I answered, brushing a strand of hair behind one ear.

He nodded and scribbled in that book of his, saying, "Have a nice day!" I smiled and left, but not before putting my trunk in my room and placing Ash's stand near an open window.

"You had better stay here," I told him, as he sat on his perch. "I don't think you'd like to follow me around all day, eh?" Ash hooted softy and tucked his head beneath a wing. I stroked his feathers softly, before leaving.

The door dinged softly as I entered the potions store, and a hunchbacked man hobbled over to me.

"Welc'me to Slug and Jiggers," he proclaimed, gesturing behind him. "What can I do fo' you, Miss?" I sneered at him, knowing that politeness would not help here.

"I need a brand new lab set- cauldrons, scales, everything! My old laboratory blew up after a meddlesome person messed with one of my potions, and everything in it was ruined."

He bowed and tottered behind the counter, pulling out a parchment and quill. "Write ev'rythin down 'ere, 'nd I'll git it for ya, won't I?" I drew upon my new potions knowledge and ordered a brand new laboratory's worth of equipment, as well as fresh ingredients. The man looked at the list and nodded, tapping the greasy paper. "C'me back wif'in tha hour, 'nd I'll 'ave it all for ya." I sneered again at him, before leaving the store. _"I should go and get some new clothes for this form… Oh, and a cloak too, so I can do the cloak swishy thing!"_ Inwardly skipping, I went back to Madam Malkins and this time spoke to Madam Malkin herself. I guess I look more important this time.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" she queried, using the measuring tape to check my measurements.

"I'd like a new dress robe, whatever colour you think will look best, a weeks' worth of everyday robes, dark grey, please, a black indoor cloak, a water proof outdoor cloak, black again please, and a pointed black hat." I listed, barely stopping for breath before I continued. "Also, three pairs of shoes to match, one dress, one everyday, and one outdoor. Also, the everyday items as well as the indoor cloak must be able to be worn while making potions."

 _Now_ I stopped, and I realised that Madam Malkin had stopped measuring me and was about to ask me a question. "That was quite a lot to say, dearie! What materials would you like?"

I paused, and then said, "The best possible for each one please."

She nodded, and started to hold colour swatches up to my cheek for comparison. "A soft steely grey for the dress robe I should think, with accents of blue. Your order should be ready for you to take home in about an hour. I'll put all the necessary enchantments on for one who will be working with potions, as well as a size one, and a few others you should find useful." I nodded, and left the shop, intending to go to the ice cream parlour, but Ash swooped onto my shoulder, clutching a letter. Curious, I pulled it off, and sat on a bench next to the window of Malkins. Opening it, I saw that there were actually two letters. One was from the Leaky Cauldron, and the other appeared to be from Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Wow! I actually have people reading this thing! Thank you so much Ceti H. Black, orochigay and unanonymous for following the story, and Elyon Cedar and DarkDust 27 for favouriting! (I know it's not a word but** _ **eh**_ **.)**

 **Okay, so if Graces character is unclear, at the moment the reality of everything hasn't hit her yet. She's excited, and trying to act snobby and pureblooded. Don't forget, she's been in the HP world for one and a half days so far. So at the moment, internally she's fangirling about everything, and on the outside Grace is trying to impress people (who probably don't care either way). I promise things will get heated in about chapter 6-7.**

 _ **If you have any advice, and/or constructive criticism, please leave a review!**_

 _ **-2429 words in this chapter-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize. Grace belongs to me, and is the product of my imagination. Any similarities to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three-**

 _She nodded, and started to hold colour swatches up to my cheek for comparison. "A soft steely grey for the dress robe I should think, with accents of blue. Your order should be ready for you to take home in about an hour. I'll put all the necessary enchantments on for one who will be working with potions, as well as a size one, and a few others you should find useful." I nodded, and left the shop, intending to go to the ice cream parlour, but Ash swooped onto my shoulder, clutching a letter. Curious, I pulled it off, and sat on a bench next to the window of Malkins. Opening it, I saw that there was actually two letters. One was from Tom, from the Leaky Cauldron, and the other appeared to be from Hogwarts._

* * *

I opened Toms' letter first, and read-

 _Miss Kellingsworth,_

 _This arrived while you were out. I know I said that I would leave it in your room,_

 _but as I went in there, your clever bird saw me and lifted his leg as if offering_

 _to take it to you. How could I resist? I hope you don't mind._

 _-Tom,_

 _The Leaky Cauldron._

I stroked Ash on his chest, crooning that he was a smart boy. Smiling at him I opened the second letter, the one from Hogwarts.

 _Dear Miss G. Kellingsworth,_

 _I have received your application and am pleased to say that you certainly_

 _seem like the ideal person for the job. However, I would like to meet with_

 _you in person before deciding. Since you are staying at the Leaky Cauldron,_

 _I would like to arrange a meeting with you later this afternoon. Say, around_

 _2:00pm? Just speak to Tom the barkeep and he will guide you to the_

 _meeting place._

 _-From Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

I grinned and cast a quick spell, checking the time (It was 11:00am). I conjured a quill and parchment, writing that I'd be there. Attaching it to Ash's leg, he took flight and winged it north. I wandered back to the potions shop and picked up my order. Just for show, I haggled him down to 68 gallons and 3 sickles, and left. Even though what I had bought I had shrunk, I still went back to my room and went into my trunk, unpacking the potions stuff into the training room, vowing to get a potions trunk later. By the time I had left, it was one o'clock, so I went back to Malkins and picked up my clothes (32 gallons and 4 sickles). I still had another half hour, so I decided to go back to the trunk store, where I brought a state of the art potions trunk, with laboratory and potions room. I paid extra for a blood lock, stabilizing, shrinking and featherlight charms, but it was worth it. Humming, I pocketed my purchases before putting them away in my trunk, and changing into a fresh robe and my new indoor cloak. I cast a small fragrance charm about myself, and morphed so that my hair was perfect, and I looked like I had the smallest amounts of make up on, just enough to look elegant. I checked the time and smiled, it was 1:55pm. I gathered my papers, climbed out of the trunk and walked downstairs. Tom saw me, and led me to a small meeting room, where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" I asked, stepping into the room. He looked up and smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily. _"I have to know the spell he uses to do that. I wished for knowledge, and I still don't know it…"_

"Ah, you must be Grace Kellingsworth? Please, call me Albus." He said, offering a hand.

I took it, and smiled back. "Then you must call me Grace. Thank you for considering me for the position, Albus."

I sat down in a chair opposite him, and he began. "Thank you for applying, may I ask, why did you apply for the position?"

"I have always wanted to teach potions," I said, "And being a teaching assistant will get me closer to my goal."

He nodded. "And what makes you want to teach it?"

A light appeared in my eyes as a newfound love of potions sprung forth. "I just want to share my love of potions as best I can, and what better way than to teach it? I just love the way that a handful of non-related ingredients can create something that can kill, but made a different way can heal! It's an art form, but a precise art form that can be a deadly dance against time, for one wrong move a second too late or too early can cost you everything."

I fell silent as I realised I was babbling, but Dumbledore just smiled and said, "That's just the kind of passion that we need, so don't worry." He looked at a stack of papers in his hands, and pulled out my Masters Certificate. "A Masters degree is very impressive, Grace. Congratulations." A few nerve wracking seconds passed before he sighed and sat back. "I don't see any reason why we shouldn't hire you. Well done, Grace Kellingsworth. You have the job."

I sat up and grasped his hand, and he chuckled. "Thank you so much, Headmaster!" I let go of his hand and pulled out my wand, conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill. "What will I need for the job?" Dumbledore tapped my parchment and words flowed onto the page, creating a list.

He stood and shook my hand again. "I must be off, Grace. Tomorrow, my groundskeeper will be here, along with a new student. If you meet with him, after he is done showing the student around, he will take you to Hogwarts." I nodded, picking up the list, bidding the wizard goodbye. When he left, I allowed a large smile show on my face, before looking down at the list. –I had already thrown out my checklist from yesterday- Most of the things on the list I already had, such as clothes and books. However, there were a few things that I didn't have, such as some winter and summer dragon hide boots. I would also need to go into the muggle world for some basic things, like socks and underwear, and hygiene orientated things, like soap and shampoo. Though I might look what they have here as well. I pocketed the list and left the room, and exited onto Diagon Alley. I entered a shoe shop and brought some boots, -Which I promptly wore- and tried to find a shop that would sell me shampoo and conditioner. I finally found what seemed like a wizarding version of a muggle supermarket, and decided to do some grocery shopping as well.

It was nearing dusk when I decided to wander Knockturn Alley, but I just lifted my hood up, letting the cowl shadow my face. Ash was back by then too, so all anyone saw was a cloaked figure with a black bird on their shoulder. As I was wandering, I came across a house elf store. I went in, and beckoned the shopkeeper.

"How much each?" I queried, lowering my voice.

The man's eyes gleamed greedily, and clapped his hands, summoning an elf. "10 g'llons each, fair price!" I inspected the quivering elf. It was female, and her oversized ears quivered slightly. She was filthy, and had obviously been beaten.

"I wouldn't pay 5 gallons for it!" I cried, leaning over the shorter man. "But I'll pay five for two, one male, one female."

He gasped, and clapped his hands again, this time summoning a male elf, in similar conditions to the female. "T'at's robbery! Fif'een, and I'll go no lower."

I shook my head. "That's still too high. I'll pay your original, 10 gallons or I'll walk."

He thought about it for a bit, then nodded. "Deal." I counted out the coins and handed it to him. "Stick ya 'and on its head, and put magic into it ta bind it to ya" I did as he said, placing one hand on each of their heads and channelled magic into them. I felt a little tug, and it was done.

"Elves," I said, turning around. "Make yourselves busy until I call you." I heard two pops and they were gone, and I left the shop. I went back to the Leaky Cauldron, -it was dark by now- and went up to my room. I took the items I had brought and enlarged them, putting them on the ground. I took of my cloak, and sat on the bed. Ash was out hunting. "Elves!" I called, and the two house elves I had brought appeared, kneeling on the ground. "Oh, get up… I'm not one of those kinds of mistresses." As they stood, I inspected them. "As my elves, you are a representation of me. I expect you to be clean, and dressed well. Uniforms, mind you. I won't give you clothes, nor will I beat you or expect you to beat yourselves. If you commit a wrongdoing, I will punish you otherwise, do you understand?" The elves nodded. "Good. Now tell me your names."

They looked at each other, and the female curtsied and said, "I is Rizzy, Mistress."

The male then bowed and said, "And I is Otty, Mistress." I nodded, and gestured to the groceries.

"I want you to put my things away in my trunk, then make me dinner. There's a kitchen in there, so use that. When you're done, get yourselves cleaned up, I want you both to be in uniforms, too. After that, unless I call for you, do what you want." They nodded, bowed and curtsied again, then popped away. I yawned and stretched, heading for the shower. When I got out, a pair of pyjamas that I had brought earlier were laid out, along with some steak and veggies for dinner. Smiling, I thanked the elves, knowing they could hear me, and got dressed. I ate my dinner, then climbed into bed, flicking my hand at the lights before drifting off to sleep.

Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office

"She was very nice, Severus." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Very enthusiastic about potions, too." The lanky potions master sighed, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Of course she was enthusiastic, she was trying to get the job!" He said, eyes flashing. "I told you I don't need an assistant! I'm perfectly fine, on my _own_."

Dumbledore just smiled, saying, "She got the job anyway, I can hardly turn her away, can I?" He ignored the mutters of his companion. "Hagrid will bring her here after he has finished with Mr Potter. Try to be civil, won't you Severus? She has got a Master's in Potionmaking. She does know her way around a cauldron, you know."

The hook-nosed man crossed his arms and sneered. "I do not have time to be babysitting wet nosed brats, barely out of school." The headmaster sighed, and tapped a basin in front of him with his wand, causing the silver mist in it to swirl and rise to form a graceful black haired young lady, her eyes full of passion.

The image opened her mouth, and a rush of words flowed out. " _I just want to share my love of potions as best I can, and what better way than to teach it? I just love the way that a handful of non-related ingredients can create something that can kill, but made a different way can heal! It's an art form, but a precise art form that can be a deadly dance against time, for one wrong move a second too late or too early can cost you everything_." The image fell silent, leaving both men contemplative as it sunk back in the bowl.

Severus stood and said, "I still do not like it one bit. Goodbye Headmaster, I have potions to make." He left the room, and Dumbledore stood to stroke Fawkes.

"Everything is coming together, Fawkes. The Chosen One will be here soon, but so will Riddle. Harry must be forged into something more if he is to survive to face his foe. And then he must die, for the greater good."

* * *

 **So! Dumbledore and Snape make their first appearances! This is not a bashing fic, and I will try my best to show the manipulative side of Dumbledore without making him seem too OOC. Personally, my view of the man is that he tries to steer things for 'The Greater Good' but often forgets that the pieces on the board are human, and therefore have their own thoughts and reactions. Hopefully you will see this later in the fic!**

 **Yes, this chapter is a shorter one, and hopefully there will not be very many of them.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **If you have any advice, and/or constructive criticism, please leave a review!**_

 _ **-1912 words this chapter-**_


	4. AN- FORGIVE MEEEEEE

**Okay, please don't kill me! I will be deleting this AN when I post the chapter. So my internet died. This is why I didn't update on Sunday. And my Microsoft word expired. Which means that I have to buy it again. Unfortantly this will not be happening for another week. I AM SO SORRY GUYS PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


End file.
